kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
SEVENTEEN
| associated = | website = Website }} SEVENTEEN (세븐틴) is a thirteen-member boy group under Pledis Entertainment. They officially debuted on May 26, 2015 with the mini-album 17 Carat. The group is made up of three units: hip-hop, vocal, and performance. They are known as a self-producing idol group as they are involved in composition and production of their own discography and choreography. History 'Pre-debut' In December 2012, it was announced that a seventeen member boy group will soon debut under the name SEVENTEEN with the average age of 17. The TV show, Seventeen TV will show the members of Seventeen going through their training and debut preparations as well as their everyday lives. The show started broadcasting in January 2013 and ended in August 2014 with five seasons. Seventeen also appeared in the reality TV show Seventeen Project: Big Debut Plan, broadcast on MBC between May 2–26, 2015, where the members had completed missions while being split into a hip-hop unit, a vocal unit, and a performance unit. '2015: Debut with ''17 Carat, Boys Be, ''and "Q&A"' ]] On May 26, the group made their debut with a live showcase televised by broadcasting network MBC. They had a one-hour live showcase, with label mates After School's Raina and Lizzy as MC, on a major broadcasting network, the first for any K-Pop group. Three days later, the group released their debut mini-album ''17 Carat with the title song "Adore U", with the title song described as a funky pop song about a teenage boy trying to navigate through puppy love. The song marks the beginning of the group's trilogy and represents a boy meeting a girl. Members Woozi helped to write and produce all of the tracks on the mini album, while Hoshi created the choreography for the pre-release “Shining Diamond” and the title track “Adore U". The song was critically acclaimed charting high with various reviews noting as a group to watch in 2015. SEVENTEEN_Boys_Be_Promo_Photo.png|Promo for Boys Be (Hide Ver.) SEVENTEEN_Boys_Be_Promo_Photo_2.png|Promo for Boys Be (Seek Ver.) On August 31, the group revealed a new image through their social media accounts that looks like a cellphone display that has Seventeen as its wallpaper with the time and date in the cellphone display at 12:00 at Tuesday, September 10 announcing their comeback. After multiple teasers, the group made their comeback with their second mini-album ''Boys Be'''' with title song "Mansae". The mini-album was available in two different versions titled “Hide” and “Seek.” with the group portraying a day and night hide-and-seek concept. Woozi has been revealed to have produced the whole album and other various members directly participated in the album process. The title song "Mansae" is described as having funky guitars, feel-good harmonies, and entertaining rap lines that lyrically describes the feelings of a boy who has a crush and is trying to get her attention. The song is composed by group members Woozi, S.Coups, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Vernon with Hoshi choreographing and is part two of the trilogy that represents a boy falling in love with a girl. It was critically acclaimed by critics, noting the group maintaining the self-producing image and hit songs. "]] On November 30, it was announced that members Woozi, Vernon, and S.Coups will be collaborating with singer Ailee for the song "Q&A". On December 4, the digital single was released and was described as having a trendy melody and simple lyrics. The song is about the common but delicate feelings between a man and a woman under the concept of questions and answers with critics noting the member's rap and singing skills going perfectly with Ailee's strong vocals, making for a cute and unique song. '''2016: ''Love & Letter, First Asia Tour, and Going Seventeen' Love & Letter SEVENTEEN Group Photo.png|Promo for ''Love & Letter (Love Ver.) Love & Letter SEVENTEEN Group Photo 2.png|Promo for Love & Letter (Letter Ver.) On April 11 at midnight KST, the group uploaded nine images to their official Instagram that when viewed together form a photo of a message in a bottle, floating at sea with the caption announcing that the group will be making a comeback with their first studio album. After multiple teasers, on April 25, the group released the album ''Love & Letter'' with the title song "Pretty U". The album was released in 'Love' and 'Letter' versions, similarly to their second mini-album. The album had unreleased songs previously heard only in concerts, as well as reworked tracks of "Mansae," "Adore U" and "Shining Diamond," all by different sub units. All the members largely created the album, writing or co-writing every track, and composing or co-composing almost every track. It was announced that around 150,000 copies of their album have been pre-ordered. The album also tops pre-order sales charts in Japan’s Tower Record and HMV with both versions of their album, even though the group has not officially debuted or promoted in the Japan .The title song, "Pretty U" is described as a bright, energetic pop tune with the melody having a 1980's throwback feel. Lyrically, it talks about a witty boy's overflowing heart for a girl. It's the final part of the group's trilogy that represents a boy confessing to a girl. The song was met with critical acclaim, topping high on various charts and finally managed to win their first music chow win on Show Champion. Repackage]] On June 25, the group announced their comeback with the repackaged album of Love & Letter with various several old school-inspired images and captions. After various teasers, on July 4, the group released the repackaged album with the title song, "Very Nice". The album portrayed a fun summertime concept, and like most their albums, all the members contributed to the album. The title song, "Very Nice", is described as an upbeat dance track with an exciting melody that’s perfect for summer. Lyrically, the song talks about a guy's heart "exploding" when seeing his girl. The song was acclaimed for having a big brass-inspired melody kicks in at the chorus and choreography that is equally as lively as the melody, as the song hit no. 1 on multiple major music charts. Wonwoo couldn't participate in the comeback due to having acute gastritis. On June 16, the group announced the details of their upcoming first solo concert, Like SEVENTEEN – Shining Diamond Concert, through their official homepage and social media accounts. The string of concerts began in South Korea on July 30 and 31, for which 13,000 tickets were sold an ended in Australia in August 30. "]] On October 31 at midnight KST, the group announced that the members of the Hip-Hop unit would be teaming up to release a new mixtape exactly 24 hours later. After showing individual members teasers, on November 1, the group released the mixtape "Check-In" with accompanying mixtape. The song is described as Seventeen’s intent to progress and grow both artistically and in image.The song acknowledges the inherent tension that exists in being known as self-producing idols. Lyrically, it describes the life of most idols and wanting to move. SEVENTEEN Vocal Team Going Seventeen Promo.png| Vocal team promo for Going Seventeen (Make A Wish Ver.) SEVENTEEN Performance Team Going Seventeen Promo.png| Performance team promo for Going Seventeen (Make It Happen Ver.) SEVENTEEN Hip Hop Team Going Seventeen Promo.png| Hip-Hop team promo for Going Seventeen (Make The Seventeen Ver.) SEVENTEEN Going Seventeen Group Promo.png| Promo for Going Seventeen On November 11, the group dropped individual teaser images of all the members with the caption as “Only for Today" with the hashtags #Dark_SEVENTEEN, #Day_and_Night, and #For_the_next_story_of_17 announcing their comeback. On November 21 at midnight KST, the group changed their Twitter profile picture and header and posted a new album concept photo. After multiple teasers, on December 5, the group released their third mini album, ''Going Seventeen'','' with the title song "Boom Boom". The album, like all of their previous albums, had every member had a hand in this, though Woozi wrote few all by his lonesome and included diverse genres and emotional songs. The album was released physically in three different versions, "Make A Wish", "Make It Happen", and "Make The Seventeen". The title song, "Boom Boom" is described as retaining the group's signature groovy style, and a funk slap bass motif and features the group's trademark youthful energy and catchy chorus with the group's complicated choreography. The song was hit with critical success that topped various online music charts immediately after its release and maintained its position in the higher ranks of the charts since then. It also lead to various music show wins. On December 2016, the announce that they will be holding their official fan club meeting and their second solo concert in Japan. '''2017: ''17 Japan Concert: Say The Name #Seventeen' From February 15-24, the group held their second solo concert, ''17 Japan Concert: Say The Name "Seventeen", in Kobe Worlds Commemoration Hall and Yokohama Arena. The concert attracted 50,000 people overall between both concerts and played multiple songs from their albums and the title song "Boom Boom". 2018: Director's Cut, BSS, Japanese debut, ''You Make My Day'' Seventeen released a special album on February 5, named Director's Cut. Although Director's Cut contained all tracks from the previous Teen, Age album, it was promoted as a special album instead of a repackaged one due to the presence of four new tracks, including title track "Thanks". "Thanks" reached first place on iTunes charts in 29 countries, including countries from North America, South America, Europe and Asia, proving it to be the group's most popular release yet worldwide. Time magazine named Seventeen one of the best K-pop groups during this promotion period. On March 21, members Hoshi, DK and Seungkwan debuted as a subgroup called BSS or BooSeokSoon, a common nickname for the three members together. The group released their debut single "Just Do It" and enjoyed a short promotion period. Seventeen officially debuted in Japan on May 30 with their first Japanese mini-album, We Make You. The music video for the lead single "Call, Call, Call!" was released on May 16. Seventeen released their fifth mini album, You Make My Day, on July 16. Promotions for this album are to take place in between the Ideal Cut concerts in Seoul and concerts scheduled in other countries in Asia. 2019: ''You Made My Dawn'' Seventeen is scheduled to release their sixth EP You Made My Dawn on 21 January. The EP was preceded by the release of the music video "Getting Closer", a so-called 'YMMD Prequel'. Members Units Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * Love & Letter (2016) ** Love & Letter Repackage Album (2016) * Teen, Age (2017) Mini albums * 17 Carat (2015) * Boys Be (2015) * Going Seventeen (2016) * Al1 (2017) * You Make My Day (2018) * You Made My Dawn (2019) Special albums * Director's Cut (2018) Mixtapes * Check-In (Hip-hop team) (2016) Digital singles * "Q&A" (S.Coups, Woozi, Vernon with Ailee) (2015) * "Chocolate" (Vocal unit with Yoon Jong Shin) (2016) 'Japanese' Mini albums * We Make You (2018) 'Chinese' Digital singles * "Oh My!" (2018) 'Taiwanese' Best albums * 17 Hits (2016) Endorsements * Didi Chicken (2017) * Dynafit (2017) * Elite (2017-2018) * The SAEM (2017-2018) * NeNe Chicken (2018) Trivia * The group sub-units was originally supposed to be seperated between Japan, China, and Korea to promote at the countries at the same time. Gallery 'Promotional' SEVENTEEN debut group photo.png|''17 Carat'' SEVENTEEN Boys Be group photo cropped.png|''Boys Be'' SEVENTEEN Love & Letter group photo.png|''Love & Letter'' SEVENTEEN Very Nice group photo.png|''Love & Letter Repackage Album'' SEVENTEEN Going Seventeen group photo.png|''Going Seventeen'' SEVENTEEN_Al1_promotional_photo.png|''Al1'' SEVENTEEN - Teen, Age group photo.png|''Teen, Age'' SEVENTEEN Director's Cut group promo photo.png|''Director's Cut'' SEVENTEEN You Make My Day group promo photo 2.png|''You Make My Day'' #1 SEVENTEEN You Make My Day group promo photo 1.png|''You Make My Day'' #2 SEVENTEEN You Made My Dawn group promo photo.png|''You Made My Dawn'' 'Miscellaneous' SEVENTEEN old logo.png|Group logo (old) SEVENTEEN new logo.png|Group logo (new) SEVENTEEN_Official_Colors.png|Official colors SEVENTEEN_Carat_Bong_Official_Lightstick.png|Official lightstick Official links * Website * Fancafe * Facebook * Instagram * Twitter * YouTube * Soundcloud ;Japanese * Website * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Male groups Category:2015 debuts Category:Pledis Entertainment Category:SEVENTEEN